


Morning

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: Silly vignette from after where Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom ends.Watch out! Slight spoilers!!





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't shake the image from my mind, so I thought I'd share.

Owen yawns and shuffles to the kitchen.  
Kids… Having a kid - isn’t that hard.  
He’s sort of used to it, thanks to the raptors.  
And thankfully Maisie isn’t a complicated child. Easier than the raptors, that’s for sure.  
And thankfully Blue - who had showed up soon after he and Maisie had moved to his cabin - likes her just as much as she likes him.  
But - hell - he hates mornings. Especially Monday mornings. Even though they’re a no-brainer:  
Wake the kid, get the kid ready for school, give her the lunch box and the backpack and shuffle her on her way out the door so she catches the bus.  
No need for him to be entirely awake. He lifts his hand and waves, mumbling a “later sweetie!”  
With a content sigh he turns around to get into the house to feed his other kid, Blue.

“Where’s Blue?”

Owen freezes and blinks at Maisie, standing in the kitchen, looking at him.

Oh shit, not _again_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I colored and altered a coloring page. ^^ 


End file.
